The present invention relates to a fuel tank and, more particularly, to a fuel tank having two tank spaces in which reliable emptying of both spaces is assured.
A dual space fuel tank is shown in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,440,950. Each of the tank spaces is equipped at the bottom with a recess in which, when the tank has largely been emptied, the fuel still remaining in the tank spaces collects. Fuel for the operation of an internal combustion engine is here drawn off via a suction line from the bottom recess of one tank space. A fuel return line leads into the other tank space in order to again store fuel not consumed by the internal combustion engine. This fuel flowing back is, at the same time, used as a delivery medium for emptying this tank space.
Although this construction ensures reliable emptying of both tanks spaces, it requires bulges at the bottom which, on account of predetermined vehicle construction and design factors, often cannot be provided for installing the fuel tank.
Moreover, transfer pumping from one tank space into the other tank space will not ensure complete emptying of both tank spaces if it is not possible to arrange appropriate bottom recesses, but, instead, it is only possible to arrange a retaining vessel in one tank space for drawing off fuel. In this construction, although the jet pump installed in the other tank space would constantly pump fuel from this tank space into the retraining vessel, and the vessel would also be completely emptied, fuel would be removed from the tank space accommodating the retaining vessel only as long as the fuel level were above the rim of the retaining vessel. If the retaining vessel were completely empty, a relatively large unused fuel quantity would still remain in this tank space.
German Patent Specification No. 3,612,194 discloses a fuel tank in which, via a jet pump, fuel is pumped into the retaining vessel arranged on the tank bottom. Here, however, this fuel tank is merely a fuel tank which is not subdivided into various tank spaces. In this respect, this construction is similar to the one described in German Offenlegunqsschrift No. 2,440,905, in the use of a jet pump to pump fuel directly into the retaining vessel from the existing fuel supply.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a fuel tank comprising two spaces in ,such a way that, even in the case of a retaining vessel rising from the bottom of one tank space, reliable emptying of both tank spaces is ensured.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the invention by providing a retaining vessel having a closed shell and extending upwards from a bottom of one tank space, and providing a jet pump in that one tank space for delivering fuel to the retaining vessel.
By installing a jet pump in the tank space containing the retaining vessel, fuel is reliably delivered from this tank space to the retaining vessel. This arrangement has the advantage of assuring that both tank spaces have first been completely emptied before complete emptying of the retaining vessel.